The present invention relates to signal processing and, more particularly, to shaped signal distribution structures and shaped signal pickup structures used to process signals.
Traditional signal processing circuits and pattern recognition software and hardware are used to extract information from sensory data. However, such systems have only rudimentary information extraction capabilities. For example, systems that can identify moving points are quite complex. Furthermore, systems that can render an image or locate information in sensory data with more resolution than the granularity of the sensor array used to produce the data have unnecessary limits.